


A Thief in the Night

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Series: Just Little BuckyNat Things [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Prompt: Breaking into the same house + Bucky Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief in the Night

“Drop it.”

The words are heavily accented, but the muzzle of a gun shoved against the back of his neck speaks volumes. When he doesn’t immediately do as he’s told, the rough female voice repeats the words.

Bucky immediately puts the shield down and raises his hands to the level of his head. He was already on his knees, in some rich collector's summer house.“It’s not the real one, you know. It’s practically worthless.”

Bucky is lying through his teeth, of course. It isn’t the one that everyone remembers, the round disc of precious vibranium that sang when Steve threw it. This is the one from the USO tour, the one in the memories of his rescue. Hell, it still had scraps of his script still taped to it. Even if they were yellowing and faded.

“I know, the one he favored has never been found.” The hand not on the gun comes into his line of sight, gloved fingers running along the top edge before picking it up. The gun drops from the base of his skull and Bucky takes the opportunity to see the woman who stole what he was trying to steal. “It will do.”

She’s slender and dressed in black, with a red hourglass on her belt and black mask and goggles hiding her face. Her bright red hair was pulled back and braided close to her head, probably to decrease the chances of hair being left behind or pulled in a struggle. Despite that, Bucky can tell the reverence she gave the battered piece of metal before sliding it onto her arm. The burglar seems to get lost in a thought, then moves it to her back.

“What do the Russians want with an old shield? From what I know, it's littered with hunks of useless metal.”

Her head perks up and she snorts. “The Russians do not want a piece of useless metal. It is a personal gift for a friend.”

Bucky wants to move, wants to fight this mysterious thief for a piece of his own history. Steve was his friend. It belonged with him, not in the hands of just another old, fat, and rich collector. He makes to move and the barrel of the gun hits the base of his skull with more force than before. "Do not move until I am gone. I will know, and I will kill you."

And with that, the burglar turns on her considerable heel and strides out of the home. Bucky waits until he hears the engine on her car rev and squeal away before putting his metal fist through the glass display case. In his head, Bucky was already making plans to steal it back. Red hour glass. Russian. Red hair. There couldn't be many of those running around the seaside town he was in.

He'd bring Steve back, piece by piece, until he was whole and safe back home.


End file.
